Keeping me alive
by BoysInBleachAreBetter
Summary: Sen's car crashes and she finds her self orphaned and trapped in a world of demons, enslaved to the mistress of a bathhouse and serving in the water trade. Imagine a more twisted than the original, where every character is human/spirit.  HakuXSenXNoFace
1. The Crash

'_Good luck in your new school, we'll meet again. Promise.'_

Chihiro put the card back into her pocket, at the same time taking out her phone, a small, battered Nokia. No new messages. Heavy hearted, she sighed. She'd thought that her friends would at least text her, and it wasn't that she didn't have a signal – she'd checked. Why was she surprised though? She'd spend the months leading up to her departure in a black hole. She wasn't surprised that her friends had high-tailed it when they could. It may have been different though if she hadn't pushed them all away. Biting her lip, she pocketed her phone again and studied her farewell flowers with scrutiny.

"Look," her mother sat up at pointed out the window, "we're passing your new school. It looks nice, doesn't it honey?"

Chihiro looked at it briefly and turned back to her flowers, "I liked my old school." It was a blatant lie but her parents didn't notice. She just felt obligated to point it out. The school did look nice, modern, well kept gardens, with lots of beautiful old trees, but Chihiro didn't care. Perhaps it should have occurred to her parents that she in fact did not like her old school, considering she allegedly set it on fire only two weeks ago. She clutched her flowers tighter to her chest and gasped, "Mother!" she said, holding out her flowers, "they're dying!"

"Everything has to die sometime," her mother replied roughly, still annoyed at Chihiro's pessimistic attitude towards their new life. Why couldn't she just accept the change? Her father had been offered a better job in a new town, and it would give them a well-needed fresh start. A fresh start in a town where Chihiro could make real friends and live a normal life without the nightmares of drowning in flames and burning underwater.

"How depressing Mum, not to mention my first bouquet is a farewell present."

"Oh Chihiro," her mother snapped, "don't be rude. Your father and I got you a bouquet for your birthday last year didn't we?"

"A single flower isn't a bouquet," Chihiro retorted and set her flowers down on the seat beside her before pulling out her phone again. Once again, there were no new messages. Feeling friendless she let the phone drop to the floor, vowing not to check it until they stopped driving.

"Oh just be quiet!" her Dad growled, "you're starting to annoy me. Are you still navigating?"

"You just took a wrong turn," she pointed out dissuasively, receiving a crippling glare from her father in the rear view mirror, which she returned equally fiercely.

"I'm sure this road will get us to the house." Her Dad didn't slow down as the car entered the forest.

"And that is how you always get us lost," Chihiro snapped, gazing out of the window with interest, "what are they?"

Her mother followed her gaze. "Shrines most likely," she replied, "to worship the Gods, or maybe people who died in the area." Chihiro was just about to ask another question when their car hit a rock a little too fast and threw Chihiro against the door. She cursed and sat up properly, the trees passing by her window in a blur. They were on a dark path, only thin rays of sun breaking through the thick branches of the trees that formed a tunnel around the road.

"Slow down. You're going to kill us." Chihiro's mother exclaimed and held onto her husband's arm for dear life, her nails biting into his bicep. He continued to drive at a near suicidal speed.

"A tunnel?" he gasped stamped his foot hard on the break. Chihiro, who had undone her seatbelt to get a better view of the shrines, went flying into her door as their car veered off the road. Her arm connected with the door and her hand caught the handle, accidentally opening it. One second she was in the car, the next she was soaring through the air. Landing hard on the forest floor she looked up just in time to see her car hit a tree head on. She didn't eve have time to scream before it erupted in an explosion of fire.

Neither did her parents.

**Note from the author: this is a darker version of Spirited Away, what would really happen if it weren't a movie aimed at a younger audience. I've worked hard on it, so please read it to the end (or to the most recent chapter) and give me some feedback, because this is my first fan fiction in hopefully a long line. Enjoy.**

Chihiro woke to a horrible smell, a mix of burning metal, plastic, and another substance. She recoiled when she realised what it was; the smell of burning flesh. She slowly got to her feet, bracing herself against a tree, and staggered closer to what had once been a fully functioning car, but was now a burnt out shell, twisted humourlessly around a tree. Her eyes stung with tears as she searched the wreckage for-

She was violently sick, doubled over as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the already damp forest floor. Oh my god, she thought, trying to erase the mental image of her father, only half of him still in the car, oh my-

She vomited again. Too shocked to cry she noticed her farewell flowers, burning in the fires that lit up the darkening forest. She quickly snatched them from the flames and beat the embers away, burning her hands in the process. Her fingertips were blistered and raw, but she didn't notice. For a few moments, all she could do was stare at the wreckage, before the sobs hit her like waves.

Minutes later, still clutching the flowers, she crawled closer. She didn't know what to say, so instead, with shaking hands, she the bouquet on the grass in front of the wreckage. Not knowing what to do next she took one last look before turning and limping back to the road, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. For the first time she noticed the tunnel. What is this building? She ran her hand over the surface; plaster. It must be pretty new.

Chihiro shivered as a gust of wind blew past her, going inside the tunnel, as if it were beckoning her inside. She stood motionless for a moment before timidly setting off into the tunnel.

"_Wait_."

The hairs on the back of Chihiro's neck prickled painfully. The word reached her as a rasping whisper, as if carried in the wind, but she knew better. Turning very slowly she looked back down the tunnel, and almost vomited again, but instead choked in surprise and fear. Leaning heavily against the wall of the tunnel was her mother, or what used to be her mother.

"Mum," she whispered, not even sure her mother could hear her, "I-I t-thought you w-were dead, oh god, I'm sorry, I," she staggered over to her mother and stopped a meter short of her, unsure of what to do. Her mother lurched towards her, grabbing her arm. Chihiro screamed and tried to pull her arm away but her mother's grip was too strong, her nails digging into Chihiro's arm hard enough to draw pink lines across her bicep, blood blossoming in drops that ran down her arm. "Mum," she cried, "you'll make me trip clinging like that, Mum, let go- Ouch! That hurts, Mum!" Her mother raised her head for the first time and this time Chihiro did vomit.

"Help me," her mother rasped but Chihiro was too terrified to even look at her face, the way she could see her mother's teeth through her cheek, or how one of her eyes wasn't where it was meant to be. Her mother's nails dug in deeper and Chihiro kicked out at her, sent her flying backwards before landing in a convulsing heap. You just killed your own mother, her mind screamed at her, until she realised the screaming wasn't in her head. She quickly shut her mouth before opening it again.

"I-I'll get help," she choked, turned and ran, the wind sweeping past her, sweeping her up in its speed. It was only seconds before her mother was a tiny bump in the darkness of the tunnel. As Chihiro ran she heard the distinct sound of a train. I must be near a train station. _Good, I'll be able to get help_. She ran even faster, although whether her speed came out of a desire to escape her mum or find help for her, she wasn't sure.

She soon came out in what looked like an old train station plaza; littered with old wooden benches, drink fountains and abandoned kiosks. "Hello?" she shouted desperately, running into the centre of the plaza, "Hello? Please, can anyone help me?" she cut herself off with the realisation that there was no one else there. Forcing back a sob she ran outside. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds, casting the entire forest in shadow. She was walking in a field of grass that swayed like waves in the ocean. Half submerged statues were sprinkled across the field as if they were dropped from the sky, their lifeless eyes staring at Chihiro. She shivered and looked back at the building. _This must be one of those theme parks Dad told me about_, she mused grimly, _this one would probably have been built in the 90's when they all went bust. Mum would have wanted to bring a picnic..._

A gust of wind blew a wave of grass in her direction, coming from the direction of the train station, as if it were pushing her further away from home. It was as if the building was moaning. Or perhaps it was the cries of her mother, echoed through the building. Chihiro shivered again, turned and kept running, approaching what looked like a city, all bright faded colours, lanterns and restaurants. She crossed a dried up river and began walking through the streets, too tired to keep running. All of a sudden she smelt something, something nice, like steamed rice and roasted pork. It was coming from the kitchen of one of the restaurants. There was no-one cooking though.

Chihiro kept walking, spooked.

"Where is everybody?" she mused aloud. It was true; the entire city was empty. It looked lived in, and yet... She turned a corner and stopped. In front of her was a beautiful bridge, and on the other side, a bathhouse. "Weird," she whispered and stepped onto the bridge. It looked as if the bathhouse was running, but once again, there was no one there. She heard the sound of a train and leapt onto the rail just in time to see a train disappear underneath the bridge. She jumped off the rail and ran to the other side in time to see the train disappear underneath the bathhouse.

Her neck tingled with the sensation that someone was watching her. _Oh god, what if it's Mum?_ The colour completely drained from her face as she turned.

It wasn't her mother.


	2. Water

**Please enjoy and review (best read in 1/2 because it looks more like a book (and the layout works better)) If you find it doesn't make much sense, ask me through a review and I'll explain it to you :)**

"What are you doing here?" gasped the boy, looking as shocked as she felt. He took a step towards her, his face furious. The shadows seemed to move around him, "you're not allowed here! You have to go-" he cut himself off and turned towards the bathhouse, his eyes narrowed. Chihiro followed his gaze and her eyes widened. The lamps were lighting themselves, and Chihiro hadn't even noticed it was dark. The boy grabbed her wrist and pushed her in the direction she came from, "They're lighting the lamps. Get back to the river before it's too late, I'll distract them. Go!" He gave her a shove that nearly sent her flying before turning and running towards the bathhouse.

"Jerk," she frowned but her heart wasn't in it. Something was definitely wrong with the place and Chihiro decided to listen to the boy and started running back through the dark streets, which were now lit by brightly coloured lanterns. Chihiro's eyes widened as she noticed the black shapes walking the streets, strangely shaped shadows with glowing orbs for eyes. She choked back a scream as she almost ran into one, and broke into a sprint. The stairs were dark and she hit them on the fly, slipping. She landed hard on her shoulder and tumbled down the rest of the steps before landing in water that had definitely not been there before.

The world slowed.

Chihiro couldn't breath. Underwater, she gasped in lung-fulls of water, filling her lungs with the slightly salty substance. It was like dying. Fear came, so terrible that it paralysed her, beneath the surface. Her eyes went wide. This was it, she was going to die. Adrenaline finally took effect. She kicked out with her feet and they came in contact with a rock, giving her something to push off.

Within seconds she was curled up in a shivering heap on the stairs, sobbing quietly to herself. She had been so scared. Slowly she sat up, hugging her knees into her chest. "I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming. Wake up Chihiro." She squeezed her eyes shut, "Wake up!" Suddenly she couldn't feel her fingers. She gasped and held them in front of her face. She could see the lights of the train station through them on the other side of the river. Gasping again she rubbed them against each other, but they just passed through the other. "It's a dream," she whispered, standing, "it's got to be..."

He found her half an hour later, slumped against a wall at the back of one of the restaurants. Her arm was bleeding and bruised, and she shivered every time the wind swept past. She was unconscious, and now almost fully transparent. He had seen this before, they wander into this world, and then just disappeared. Some tried to steal food, and were punished for their greed. This girl was different. She must have only been about sixteen, the same age he had been when he came. Yes, this girl was definitely different.

And at that moment the boy did something completely out of character, something that was unheard of in this world. The boy vowed to do something for her that no one had ever done for him.

He vowed to help her.

"Sit up." Chihiro stirred, her eyes blinking before opening completely. She tried to sit up but collapsed in pain. At least her back wasn't transparent she thought bitterly, otherwise she wouldn't have fallen right through the wall. "I said sit up," the voice growled impatiently and this time she sat up, looking for the source of the voice. It was dark, but she could just make out the figure of the boy from the bridge was squatting beside her, his hand outstretched, "eat it. – it's medicine. If you don't eat something from this world you'll disappear. Just chew and swallow." he ordered, offering his hand. Chihiro regarded him suspiciously. If I'm not meant to accept candy from strangers, I'm definitely not meant to take drugs from them.

"No."

The boy sighed and withdrew his hand, before slipping it into her mouth. He looked at her and at that moment she realised what he was thinking. She didn't even have time to move before he pushed her back against the wall, his hands somehow able to touch her, able to force her back. And in one swift motion their lips connected. Chihiro's eyes widened as she felt the boy's tongue glide over her lower lip before gently prising her lips apart. She felt the tablet land on her tongue and she swallowed it in fright, forgetting to chew. The feeling in her fingers returned and she slapped the boy hard across the cheek, who pulled back and stood, seemingly untroubled about what he had just done. Chihiro was thankful that the darkness hid her face.

"Don't you ever try that again!" she gasped, tasting the bitter remnants of the tablet.

The boy looked down on her sharply. "It worked didn't it?" he snapped, "if you can hit me that hard you must be fine." With his hand he gingerly moved his jaw until it made a satisfying click. Chihiro flinched, she didn't think she'd hit him that hard-

"Get down!" He practically lunged at her, crushing her body beneath his as he pinned her to the ground. His eyes were scanning the sky and after a few tense moments he stood, "the Crow is looking for you. We have to hurry. Get up." Chihiro tried to stand only to let out a horrified gasp – her legs weren't working.

"What did you do?" she accused, looking at him with betrayed eyes. He sighed and bent down, placing his hand on her leg gently. She shivered at his pleasant touch and he sniggered with more grace than she could imagine possible, making it sound delicate and graceful. But it was a snigger nonetheless and Chihiro glared at him.

"Take a deep breath," he whispered, and began running his fingers up her leg, "in the name of the wind and the water within thee, unbind her. Good, get up." Chihiro got to her feet shakily and before she knew it the boy was pulling her through the streets by the hand, passing by the restaurants in a blur of colour. They entered a building but didn't stop running, passing what looked like storerooms filled with fish as big as Chihiro, frozen meats and finally through a pig pen. They eventually came to a stop just short of the bridge where they had met only an hour ago. It was now a buzz of action, people walking across the bridge to the bathhouse, customers obviously.

"Hold your breath while we're on the bridge," the boy whispered, still holding her hand, although she didn't think it was out of affection, more like he was stopping her from turning tail and running, "even the tinniest breath and the attendants will see you. Understand? Of course you don't' understand," he let out a sigh, "come on."

"Welcome! Welcome!" the attendants grinned, bearing lanterns as they greeted the guests entering the bridge, "Please enjoy your stay. Welcome!"

"I'm back from my mission," the boy nodded at the attendants as they broke from the shadows, making for the bridge, then to Chihiro he whispered, "a deep breath, and hold." Chihiro clamped a hand across her mouth as they stepped onto the bridge. They were almost halfway when she spotted a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the bridge by the railings, arguing with an attendant. The attendant was brandishing a mask, which he must have snatched from the figure. In one swift motion he threw it off the bridge. Chihiro and the cloaked figure watched as it sailed into the darkness beneath the bridge. The figure looked up at her and put a finger to his lips before smiling.

And then he jumped off the bridge, after his mask.

The boy hadn't noticed the distraction, for which Chihiro was glad. She quickly wiped her eyes, which had been stinging with hot tears. Seriously? You're crying? Over his face? It wasn't that bad! But Chihiro knew that it was that bad, bad enough to have her completely forget about holding her breath. The boy quickly clamped his own hand over Chihiro's mouth. "I thought I told you not to breathe," he hissed, sending her a venomous glare, "we're almost there."

"Master Haku!" shouted someone up ahead, running over to them.

"Kaer," Haku nodded at the new boy, standing at the entrance. They were only meters away from the end and Chihiro was running out of breath fast. She tried to hurry Haku up but it was too late.

She breathed.

"A human?" Kaer gasped but Haku was too fast, grabbing Kaer by his collar and Chihiro by the hand, before breaking into a sprint. They

shot past the attendants and ended up in a small, dark garden. Kaer spoke as soon as the boy let him go.

"What the hell are you doing?" he gasped, pointing at Chihiro, "you can't bring that in here!" he looked at her apologetically, "no offence." Then back to Haku, "but what's wrong with you?"

"Please shut up and let me think," Haku growled, scanning the windows. People were running through the corridors, all shouting about a human that had been spotted at the gate. Haku swore and turned to Chihiro, "If you stay here they'll find you, I have to go-"

"-No!" Chihiro breathed, cursing how needy that sounded, "stay with me, please. I need to get help, my parents, there was a crash, oh god." Chihiro cut herself off and bit her lip, forcing back the tears.

"I'm sorry but you have to work if you want to stay." he didn't sound apologetic Chihiro noted bitterly.

"But I don't want to stay," she whispered, looking at the ground. She appealed to Kaer for help, "I don't even know where I am, and I don't belong here do I? I'm a human, I should go back to my-"

"It's out of the option now, you can't cross back to the other side anymore, not until Yubaba gives you permission. Now Kaer, we really do have to go. Run to the front and pretend you were there the entire time, get Lin to be you're alibi or something. Don't let the foreman catch you. And you," he looked pointedly at Chihiro before flicking her forehead. Images flashed in her head; a small gate, a long staircase, a metal door, and giant monster of a machine. Chihiro blinked, Haku was making to leave, Kaer having already departed.

"You have to ask Kamaji for a job," Haku looked uninterested, picking at something on his shoulder, "if you don't work, Yubaba will turn you into an animal. It'll be hard work but it shouldn't kill you. And Chihiro," she looked up, sensing something in the tone of his voice,

"whatever I do, remember that I'm trying to help you." And with that he disappeared. Moments later Chihiro pushed herself off the wall and made for the small gate at the other end of the garden.

**Don't read any further; I'm in the process of cleaning it up so the next chapter/s may contain spoilers etc and won't make much sense. If you've added this to your watch, you'll know when I update the next chapter :) Please review with what you think so far, or something you wish to point out (like how I use too many commas...)**


	3. Not Up To Date

"Well, if you look on the bright side," Lin smiled, moving the ice-pack to Sen's forehead, "it could have been a lot worse."

"I can't believe you just said that- Oww!" Sen gasped as Lin prodded her shoulder, or what had been her shoulder but was now just a mess of bruises.

"Inspections are the day after tomorrow," Neo sighed from the other side of the room, "its a shame your in such a mess Sen."

"Oh yeah," Sen murmured, looking down at her arms, her bruises making her look like some joke of a leopard, "but maybe not getting customers isn't such a bad thing..."

"That's a lie and you know it," Lin dismissed, "I on the other hand will openly admit that I'm looking forward to it, I hope I grab the eye of some handsome god or something like that."

"Please," Sen scoffed, "we all know that you want Makuro to notice you and become your first proper customer."

"I've had proper customers before," Lin snapped, not bothering to deny it, "you on the other hand are still to immature to attract that kind of attention."

"I am not!" Sen gasped indignantly, thinking Lin sounded a bit too much like Haku just then, "my chest is a perfectly adequate size thank you very much."

"That may be so, but I'm saying you're not ready yet."

"You're wrong," Sen whispered, "and even if I'm not, it doesn't matter, we have to do our job in the end, whether we're ready or not is irrelevant."

"I guess you're right," Neo smiled, "come on, let's get some sleep. We have the day off tomorrow, so what are we going to do?"

"Work out," Lin shrugged, "no harm in getting a little more exercise."

"Stuff that, I'm going to spend the entire day sleeping," Sen yawned, and Neo and Lin laughed. Sen joined in and they all laughed until Makuro walked past the door, sword glinting in the moonlight. He did a double take and walked back to the doorway.

"Hey," he murmured, scratching his head nervously, "it's way past lights out you know- wow, what happened to Sen?"

"Oh, Makuro-san," Lin smiled, "Sen just raised some controversial issues in the shower. It's nothing."

"If you say so," Makuro smiled back, "I guess we'll see you guys at the examination," he was looking directly at Lin, who blushed, "oh, and Sen,"

"Yes?"

"Haku says that he thinks you're an idiot and he tells you not to embarrass him anymore. Sorry, he said I had to tell you."

"Stupid narcissist," she muttered, clenching her fists, "thanks anyway Makuro-san."

"There's more," Makuro said through clenched teeth.

"Do I want to hear it?" 

"It's not a matter of if you want to hear it, you and I both know Haku enough to know that he won't accept that as an excuse for not telling you."

"…right," Sen murmured, trying to process what he just said, "so… you're going to tell me anyway?"

"Uh, yeah," Makuro was confused as well, but he shook it off, "Haku also said that you're so ugly that you shouldn't even bother participating in the inspection."

Sen was speechless, but at the same time twitching with fury. Lin took this as a sign and ended the discussion, "Well I think we'll go to sleep now, thank you Makuro-san."

"That's okay, goodnight girls, see you around," he winked at Lin and left. Once her was out sight Lin sighed and grabbed her pillow, practically hugging the stuffing out of it. Neo chuckled and rolled over, leaving Sen alone to simmer over Haku's words.


	4. Bruises

**Sorry for the short chapters, but I like to keep them short and sweet :) Come find me on DeviantArt (NotSoCluelessArtist) enjoy and review!**

"Get up, we've got to get to breakfast," Lin muttered, kicking Sen in the side. Sen groaned and rolled over, shielding her eyes from the sun coming in through the window. All of the other girls were making their beds and getting dressed, and Sen followed their lead, taking it slowly because of her bruises.

"Ready," she smiled brightly and Lin rolled her eyes. They made their way down to the hall and took their seats with their bowls. As usual, the men were just arriving as they ate their meals separately. Lin got up to talk to Makuro as he came in, leaving Sen to pick at her rice.

"Not eating, that's stupid," smirked a familiar voice. Sen looked up as Haku sat down opposite her, "you'll never get bigger breasts if you don't eat," he snickered.

"Pervert," Sen snapped and received a look from Haku that could melt steel.

"You're more of an idiot than I thought, insulting your superiors," he growled, "I'll add that to your list of debts okay? That list must be pretty long by now, how are you going to make it up to me I wonder? Well, have fun with that appetite idiot." He picked up his bowl and left with Makuro, leaving Sen steaming.

"Heh, you're not in a good mood," Neo grinned as she sat down, "Haku again?" Sen was muttering something unintelligible so Neo decided to let her brew. Lin returned and they all finished breakfast in silence.

"Well, we're going to the gym," Lin smiled, "you coming? Or were you serious when you said you'd be sleeping?" Sen looked up from her empty bowl and Lin and Neo jumped back several meters.

"So scary..."

"Definitely serious..."

The two of them backed away and disappeared. Sen sighed and picked up her bowl, dropping it in the washing bucket before making her way upstairs, only to change her mind and head down. She reached a familiar small door and crawled through, to find herself in the boiler room.

"Hello Chihiro," smiled Yamaji warmly, "wait, it's Sen now isn't it?"

"Chihiro..." Sen mused, "I'd almost completely forgotten... scary..."

"Did you come for something?" he asked, and Sen looked up into his knowing eyes, "you look terrible."

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically, "um, do you have anything that could make me look less terrible?" She felt stupid for asking, or for caring for that matter, but Yamaji simply nodded and began searching through various draws for the relevant ingredients. Sen took a seat and waited a few minutes until Yamaji called her over.

"Take this with your lunch," he ordered, passing her a paper bag, "and they should be gone within the hour."

"Thanks," Sen smiled, taking the back, "see you."

"Good luck tomorrow," Yamaji called after her, "Chihiro..."


	5. Confrontation

**Enjoy and review!**

It wasn't lunch time yet when Sen left the boiler room so she decided to take a bath. The water was perfect as she soaked, and after what seemed like ours she got out and wrapped herself in her towel, not even noticing when Makuro entered the room.

"Sen!" he called and Sen gasped, pulling her towel closer to her body.

"Makuro-san!" she hissed, "uh, do you mind?"

"I just came to deliver a message from Haku."

"God, what a lazy bastard," Sen muttered, "what is it?"

"He says that he wants you to eat more."

"He could have told me that himself," she sighed, but she felt weird. What did that mean?

"Uh Sen?" Makuro called as Sen bent down and picked up her clothes. Sen looked at him, and tilted her head in a motion that meant continue, "I was wondering... tomorrow... you know, never mind."

"Right," Sen murmured.

He frowned and gave her a strange look, one that she didn't understand, "I'll see you round," he dismissed and left, leaving a confused Sen behind. Sen sighed, got dressed and went to lunch. She found Lin and Neo sitting together, both sweaty and tired, but both smiling.

"How was the workout?" Sen asked, pouring the contents of Yamaji's paper bag over her rice.

"It was good," Lin smiled, "how was the bath?"

"Uh, it was alright," Sen answered distractedly, "yeah, until Makuro came in-"

"What?" Lin gasped, "why?" she tried to hide how horrified she was.

"Oh," Sen frowned, "it was nothing really, he just kind of came and then left..."

"Right," Lin said shortly and Neo sensed the tension in the air.

"What's up with the bag?" she asked in a bid to break the ice, "something from Yamaji?"

"Uh, yeah," Sen mumbled through a mouthful of food, "it'll get rid of the bruises."

"That's great," Neo grinned, "well I'm done, so Lin, how about we have a bath." Lin nodded and they both left. Sen quickly finished her meal and went back upstairs. The bruises were already fading slightly, and Sen smiled as she lay down in her bed, fully intending not to wake up until dinner.

"Sleeping after a meal will make you fat."

"Master Haku," Sen gasped and turned. He was leaning against the door, gazing at her through disarming silver eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"Examinations tomorrow then?" he asked, taking a step closer, "pity about all of those bruises-"

"What do you care?" Sen snapped and Haku narrowed his eyes, "anyway," Sen murmured, "they'll be gone in a hour."

"Are you nervous?" he frowned.

"Course not," Sen huffed, but they both knew she was lying. Sen watched as Haku took something out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth, turning to her with cruel eyes, "oh wait, not again-" He pushed her back down on the bed and kissed her, his tongue caressing her lower lip. Sen felt something drop onto her tongue and he pulled back, glaring at her.

"Eat it," he growled and Sen swallowed.

"You know," she said, glowering at her mattress to hide her flushed cheeks, "you could just give it to me normally, you don't have to go that far." She looked up to see him watching her.

"You wouldn't eat it," he said slowly.

"I would, I'm not that unreasonable," Sen pouted, "you just need to ask."

"I'll bear that in mind..." he replied and Sen looked up. He was looking at her strangely, as if he were waiting for something. At that moment, Sen's heart sank.

"What does that pill do?" she whispered, and he didn't reply, just watched coldly as she collapsed backwards onto her mattress.

"Master Haku?" Lin gasped from the doorway, looking at Sen unconscious on the floor, "what happened?!"

"Sen is tired, being in this world must be exhausting for her. I believe she is in no fit state to participate in the examinations tomorrow, see to it that she is looked after." He turned and left, leaving Lin and Neo looking at Sen. Neo sighed and placed Sen in her bed whilst Lin pulled her cover over her. They both sat by her side until dinner. When they tried to wake her, she didn't respond.

"She's not dead is she?" Neo whispered, looking horrified.

"No," Lin frowned, "maybe she's sick? Come on, we'll give her some space and get dinner. If she wakes up she'll come down."

"Guess you're right," Neo replied and they both left. Sen didn't wake up.


	6. The narcissist slapped me!

**Enjoy and review!**

"For the love of god!" Lin shouted, kicking Sen's side with slightly too much enthusiasm, "wake up!" At last, Sen stirred and looked at Lin and Neo through groggy eyes. They both sighed in relief and knelt down to Sen's level.

"Come on, get up," Neo whispered softly, "today's the day and we're late." Sen felt like crap as she got up, collapsing back onto her mattress almost instantly. Lin helped her get to her feet and they dressed her before taking her down to breakfast. All of the girls were wolfing down their breakfast, eager to be at the examinations on time. Lin and Neo ate their breakfast quickly whilst Sen barley touched hers.

"I swear my rice is moving," Sen whispered and Lin and Neo exchanged a look. Sen continued staring at her rice until Neo and Lin finished their meals.

"She looks terrible," Lin murmured to Neo, who nodded. They both turned in time to seat Sen collapse forwards, knocking her bowl of rice and tea off the table. Everyone at the table jumped backwards as tea dripped from the edges of the table, and all eyes turned to Sen. Neo and Lin apologised for their friend and taking one arm each, they dragged her back upstairs.

"What should we do?" Lon gasped, running her fingers through her long hair, "today is the day! If Sen doesn't go to the examinations, her career is practically over-"

"Not to mention Yubaba will terminate her contract."

"Yeah, that too..." Lin sighed and looked at their sleeping friend, "come on, let's get her ready-"

"Oh god," moaned Sen, trying to sit up, "my head feels terrible, like I banged it on something."

"Oh great," Neo smiled, "quick, get ready. They start in ten minutes, and you need to wash the tea and rice out of your hair."

"Shit!" she yelled and jumped up, swaying slightly as she grabbed her jacket, "I'll meet you guys there, don't wait up." Sen sprinted out of the room, almost hitting the walls as she ran down the corridor to the showers. They were empty as she stripped down and scrubbed herself under the freezing water. As she washed her hair, she muttered incoherently about Haku, "he is going to pay for drugging me... cheap bastard." Sen dried off, pulled her clothes back with shaking hands and made her way downstairs. Everyone was waiting in the lobby, exchanging nervous whispers with eachother.

"Sen, over here!" Lin called and Sen sighed in relief. She made to take a step but stopped and frowned, "Sen?" Lin shouted, "what's wrong?"

"The walls," Sen whispered, eyes wide, "they're... they're moving..." The girls gasped as Sen collapsed backwards onto the hard wooden floor.

"Stand back."

The crowd of girls surrounding Sen parted as two figures forced their way through. Makuro smiled nervously whilst Haku kept his expression blank, kneeling down to Sen's level. The entire crowd held their breath as he softly supported her head, bringing it closer to his face.

Crack!

The entire group recoiled as Haku slapped Sen hard across the face. Sen immediately opened her eyes and blushed, before groaning and lifting her hand to her cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" she snarled, sitting up only for everything to spin again. She fell backwards onto the floor, Haku having already withdrawn his hand.

"What do you think idiot?" Haku replied, even more icy than usual, "how stupid are you, trying to do your examinations even though you're like that?"

"I wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't fucking drugged me!" Sen shouted and Haku slapped her again. Hard.

"You forget," he said slowly, his voice deadly enough to make the crowd step back, "that I am your master. I could kill you at any moment, hell, the only reason that you're still alive is because I've been helping you."

"Well I don't need your help anymore," Sen cried and shakily got to her feet, "you stupid, arrogant-"

"Naive, selfish-"

"Egotistic, proud-"

"Flat-chested, idiotic-"

"NARCISSIST!" Sen shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. She angrily brushed them away and glared at Haku. He gazed at her, fists clenched by his sides. Makuro placed a calming hand on his shoulder and Lin helped Sen to her feet.

"Fine," Haku whispered, "I'll see you in the inspections." He turned and walked away. Makuro shot a look at Lin and followed Haku. The crown gradually began returning to normal, as if someone were slowly turning turning up the volume. Lin, Neo and Sen stood in the corner, to shocked to speak. Sen's expression was blank.

"Girls!" commanded a voice and the chatter stopped instantly. All eyes turned to Yubaba, who was standing on the balcony of the level above. She was dressed in an elegant kimono, whose soft colours somehow toned down her usually threatening aura, "Now that I have your attention, let me explain about the inspections. Tonight we are hosting a banquet for our guests, so this is a time to impress them. Afterwards, clients will nominate one girl who they will then interview, and depending on the number of interested clients a girl receives, they will be an auction. Any questions?"

The entire crowd of girls said nothing and the silence dragged on. Lin sighed, and taking upon herself she raised her hand.

"Yes...?"

"Lin. What happens if a girl doesn't attract the attention of any clients?"

"Ahh," Yubaba breathed and smiled, a cruel, cunning smile, "that girl will no longer be of any use to this bath house, and shall be disposed of. Any more questions? No? Well, the guests are arriving, so get to it!" She turned and disappeared, leaving behind a group of very frightened girls.

"Disposed of..." someone whispered and the crowd murmured with downcast eyes.

"You heard what she said," called a voice and everyone looked up, including Sen. Haku was standing where Yubaba had been, addressing the entire crowd with Makuro by his side, "so stop worrying about what will happen later and focus on avoiding it now. But don't worry," he smiled, "no matter how horribly you do, you'll grab someone's attention for sure."

Sen just stared at him, slightly dumbstruck. Haku was being... nice, kind of.

"Are you a client?" one of the girls shouted and a few other girls began giggling. Haku's eyes narrowed and he glared at the girl.

"A client?" he whispered, "I think you girls forget that I have work every night. I don't have time." He turned and left. Sen sighed and shook her head. Of course, Haku couldn't be nice for long. But this appeared to have the opposite effect on the crowd, who practically fainted where they stood.

"So cool!"

"Wouldn't he be the most amazing client?!"

"Did you see that? He looked at me!"

"Lucky!"

"Come on," Lin murmured and pulled Sen and Neo out of the crowd, into a giant hall. The crowd followed their lead and soon everyone was working. Lin and Neo where each assigned to welcome the guests at the bridge, whereas Sen was given kitchen duty.

"How am I going to attract anyone's attention if I'm stuck in here!?" Sen gasped as Lin and Neo made to leave. They shrugged and murmured a few sympathetic words before departing, leaving Sen alone, "I bet this was Haku's doing," she muttered as she worked, "what the hell is he playing at?" Sen had just stepped outside to empty a bucket of dirty water when she spotted someone on the bridge. Frowning, she placed the bucket on the ground and walked through the hall and the main doors before stepping onto the bridge. The figure was slumped over the handrails, a blood dripping off the edge of the bridge. Sen gasped.

"Makuro!"


	7. Blood

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback kk? (Because every review makes my day :)**

"Makuro!"

She stumbled to his side, but stopped, unsure what to do. Choking back a sob she knelt by his side and checked his pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief at a heartbeat, Sen turned his head to face her. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Sen," he croaked and erupted in a coughing fit, coughing blood onto the already blood-soaked wood. Sen jumped back as he got to his feet, clutching the rail for support, "Sen," he croaked, "don't worry about me-"

"Are you insane," Sen gasped, "look at you!" She made his sit down, leaning against the railing, and tore open his shirt, using a rag to stem the bleeding. He had been slashed across the chest and Sen could feel his warm blood against her fingers.

"You think this is bad," Makuro rasped, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground, "you should've seen Haku-"

"What?" Sen whispered, "where is he now?"

"He'll be here any minute," Makuro shrugged, looking around and groaning softly, collapsing back into Sen's arms. His eyes turned to her, cold as ice. A crowd was now forming around them and Sen craned her neck to find Neo and Lin making their way through the masses - a mix of workers and clients. Lin saw Sen and her mouth opened, only to shut again. Her eyes were strange in a way, but Sen didn't know how.

"Sen?" Makuro murmured and Sen tore her eyes away from Lin to give her attention. Makuro was also looking at her strangely, "I'm really sorry about this."

"About what-"

Makuro leant forward and kissed her, running his bloodied fingers through her hair. Her mind screamed and she tried to pull away but he just held her closer. After a while he pulled away, sighed, got to his feet, and clutching to the handrail made his way back into the bathhouse. Sen was frozen where she knelt. What had just happened? This wasn't right...

Lin.

Sen looked up only to catch the full force of Lin's hand as she slapped her. Sen's head snapped backwards and hit the railings. As she brought her head back she could feel blood in her mouth and a pounding sensation in her forehead. Lin was standing over her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you?" she whispered as Neo put a comforting arm around her shoulders, at the same time sending a glare in Sen's direction.

"Lin I-"

"Forget it!" Lin shouted but her voice cracked and she turned and ran, followed by Neo. The crowd sensed the mood and also departed, leaving Sen alone - only she wasn't alone.

Haku didn't say anything, just knelt down, licked his finger and wiped away the blood from her forehead. Sen didn't slap his hand away, nor did she acknowledge that he was there. When he was done his lifted her chin so that he could inspect her face.

"Where will you go now?" he asked, his voice soft but not kind. Sen just looked at him, not saying anything. The looked at each other for a few moments before the silence was broken by someone calling for Haku. Without a word he got up and left. Sen watched him leave, and only when she was sure that he was gone, did she start to cry.

But she wasn't alone.

As Sen cried in the light of the dimming lanterns, someone was watching her. He chuckled softly and slipped on his mask before disappearing back into the shadows.


	8. The jump

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my inspiration has come back –finally- so please keep reviewing because I love reading them! Enjoy :)**

She didn't cry for long. Sen had never been good at crying - in fact, she almost never cried. She preferred to make people think she was strong, because that stuff used to matter to her. But not now.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before getting to her feet. What now? What did she have left? She couldn't go back to Lin and Neo, covered in blood and tears... and guilt. It had all happened too fast... But then again, everything was moving too fast...

"What should we do with her?" Yubaba took a long drag from her cigar and set it down on the table in front of her, breathing smoke across her guest, "she has shamed herself, she will not attract any customers! She is worthless!"

"Have her work in the kitchens perhaps?"

"Do you think I want that filth," she spat the word, "touching our guests food?! I should kill her and be done with it!"

"It would seem a waste - she could prove to be useful..."

The words hung in the air, as if uncertain whether they were still needed. Yubaba eyed her guest warily. He was not to be trusted... She took another drag of her cigar, smiling through thick make-up, "what did you have in mind?"

Lin couldn't sleep. She could still hear the sound of Sen's head hitting the railings, and the warm feeling of her blood on Lin's fingertips. She could still Sen's face... that look that she wished she hadn't seen...

A look of defeat.

Makuro and Haku sat together on the balcony, their legs hanging off the edge, leaning on the railings. They didn't speak as usual. They didn't need to. Silence was a conversation to them and always had been. Makuro couldn't remember life without Haku. His head snapped up as Haku jumped to his feet.

Makuro looked up at him and his eyes widened. Without a word of explanation Haku turned grabbed the rail and launched himself over it, landing on the roof below before breaking into a sprint, disappearing into the darkness. Makuro frowned and got up, picking up his sword. His eyes scanned the streets and buildings beneath him. What had Haku seen?

And then he saw it.

A figure, standing on the edge of the bridge. Before Makuro could draw a breath or even take a step, the figure jumped.


	9. Falling

**Please spread the word, this pairing needs more love (I'll leave 'this pairing' up to your imagination) Enjoyandreviewkbye *****waves***

Regret. Usually the first emotion one feels after they jump off a bridge. As Sen fell, she couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about one person - Haku. The first time he had kissed her, it was the most exciting and also the most infuriating moment of her life. He chest ached as the wind whipped past her, tugging away her hair tie and blowing her dark brown hair across her face. She felt a tear run down her cheek as the ground became closer and closer. Not the ground - the water. She hadn't remembered that the bridge was crossing the ocean and as she fell, a horrible thought entered her head - would this actually kill her? Or would it just cripple her? She started breathing in gasps. In an attempt to calm herself down she shut her eyes and steadied her breathing until she felt calmer. She feel, an eerie sense of complacent fell over her - soon she wouldn't have to deal with everything, with Makuro, with Yubaba, with Lin, and certainly not... Sen opened her eyes when she realised she couldn't bring herself to say it. No matter how hard she tried to deny it at that moment, she couldn't help it.

She was scared.

She wanted Haku to save her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears, "Mum, Dad, I let you down. I always let you down..." She finally resigned herself and her entire body tensed, then relaxed. Her eyes shut and she smiled, she wasn't nearly ready - but she was as ready as she could be.

Sen opened her eyes.

She wasn't falling anymore.

"What...?" the whispered was barley audible but the person turn holding her up, appearing to stand on air, smiled at her.

Or at least, Sen assumed he was smiling.

It was a bit hard to tell when he was wearing a mask.

Makuro found Haku slumped over the handrails of the bridge, his raven head in his hands. Haku didn't look up at the sound of Makuro's approach. Makuro sighed and sat next to his friend, "maybe it's for the best-"

"No, it's not," Haku replied shortly, almost childishly.

"Then what is?"

Haku didn't answer, just stood up, picked his sword off the ground and looked over the bridge through narrowed mercury eyes, "...anything but this."


	10. Fenix

Sen felt faint, held in the arms of a complete stranger, two meters above what would have been her death. She looked down and saw her hair lackey bobbing on the surface of the water and she thought with a touch of hysteria, that she might have been like that too, bobbing up and down on the surface, waiting for the tide to wash her corpse up against the train tracks.

The stranger's arms shifted, manoeuvring her so that he was supporting her neck. She craned her neck to see his face but she could only see his mask, and she couldn't even see that very well. She could only catch glimpses of it in the light of the lanterns hanging off the bridge above them. The stranger was looking up at something on the bridge. Sen looked up but only caught a glance of a sword before it was gone. The stranger began walking towards the train tracks, his feet touching the surface of the water but never actually breaking it. Sen watched with a kind of silenced awe. Within a few minutes, they had reached the train tracks. The stranger set Sen gently onto the tracks before removing his long black cape and draping it over her shoulders.

"Um, thank you," Sen mumbled, shivering into the cloak - which was surprisingly warm, "how did you know I was here?" The stranger tilted his head as if in confusion and Sen felt stupid for no reason. The stranger chuckled, a soft, caressing laugh, before bringing his hand to his mask. Sen's eyes widened as he looked at her, she couldn't help it.

"Fenix," he smiled, offering his hand.

"Chihiro-" She cut herself off, "No, Sen, I'm Sen, thank you for saving me."

"Why will you not look at me?" Fenix mused and Sen started, having only just realised she had been looking at the ground. She brought her eyes up and wish she hadn't. Fenix sighed and replaced his mask before laughing softly to himself.

"My apologies, Chihiro," he said her name delicately, like it were something precious, "are you hurt at all?" Sen shook her head numbly and shivered, before her stomach growled. It had been hours since she ate after all.

"Well if you aren't hurt is there anywhere I can escort you?"

Sen looked up at the bathhouse, it's many chimney's billowing out smoke and steam. She pictured somewhere inside there Lin and Neo were sleeping, Yamaji was working, and Makuro and Haku were... she didn't know what they would be doing, along with the rest of that special team - they were very secretive... disappearing, reappearing, but never discussing it. Sen thought about the bathhouse, and realised that she was no longer welcome there.

"No," Sen said, biting her lip, "there's nowhere I can go..."

"Right," Fenix murmured, "well, in that case, would you like to stay with me - just until we get you sorted out of course."

"Really?" Sen whispered, "you'd do that? I'm not really safe to be around."

"Chihiro," Fenix smiled, although she could sense something sinister beneath his joval tone, "I have never known a single person whom I've felt safe around, and you shall be no different," he straightened up and began following the train tracks back towards the stairs, "besides," he called back over his shoulder, "I'm twice as dangerous to be around then you." He laughed and continued walking.

Sen was rooted to the spot. Something about his last comment had sent a chill down her spine.

Fennix stopped and turned around.

They watched eachother in silence. Finally Fenix spoke.

"I'm all you've got."

And he was right.

So Sen took the hand of a complete stranger and let him lead her through the alleys of a world filled with spirits, all the while remembering the face beneath the mask, and how it had almost brought her to tears.


	11. Not alone

**Just letting you know - Fenix is now Phenix. Enjoy and please review!**

Phenix walked confidently, sweeping through the streets with an almost inhuman calm. His hand wrapped around Sen's softy but tightly. She could only catch glimpses of him in the light of brightly coloured lanterns, his black hair glowing fluorescent oranges, greens and blues. Sen thought it was magical and couldn't pull her eyes away until she stubbed her toe on a cobblestone.

"Crap," she swore, rubbing her bare foot furiously to stem the pain. Phenix stopped and looked down at her before bending down to her level.

"Am I going to fast?" he asked, his voice calm, "we're almost there anyway." He pulled Sen to her feet and walked a bit slower, his hand still wrapped arounds hers. Sen's feet hurt and she shivered despite being covered in Phenix's cloak. She noticed it smelled of smoke although not a cigarette smell. Sen recognised this scent, but she couldn't remember from where. Letting it drop, she almost walked into Phenix who was fiddling with a set of keys. Sen looked around and saw that they were on a crowded street, people and spirits stopping to look into the windows of shops. They were standing at the front of what looked like a bookstore, filled with dusty books and cobwebs. Phenix unlocked the door and went straight to a set of stairs at the back.

"You coming?" Phenix called from the top of the stairs and Sen bit her lip. What other choice did she have? She followed him upstairs and found herself in a traditional Japanese room, with paper walls and sliding doors. Sen's own room was not-quite-modern and small - one disadvantage of living in an apartment. The room, although traditional, was filled with very untraditional furniture. In the centre of the room was an unmade four poster bed, scattered with pillows and books. There was a window that looked out onto the street and the shops below. Clothes were strewn across the floor and dirty bowls were placed in strategically inconvenient places. One item caught Sen's attention.

"Where did you find this?" Sen gasped, running over to an ipod lying on Phenix's bed. Timidly she reached out to it, as if scared that it would vanish as soon as she touched it. But it didn't - it was real.

"Did you think you were the first?" Phenix mused as began picking up dirty bowls, "sorry, I'm not used to visitors-"

"Wait," Sen interjected, eager to not let him change the subject, "you're not from here either? You're just like me?"

"Well... yeah, I guess," he scratched the back of his head in a distracted way, "I can't remember anything though, I came when I was very young." As Sen examined Phenix's music taste he took off his jacket and placed it on the bed before yawning. Sen looked up at the sound and dropped her eyes just in time as Phenix removed his mask. He chuckled and Sen heard him collapse onto the bed.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked, tossing items off the bed gracefully. Sen shrugged.

"I can sleep on the floor, I mean, this is your house and all..."

"You'll freeze," Phenix replied curtly.

"Okay... so..." Sen didn't want to suggest what she was thinking,

"I guess we'll have to share," Phenix said grimly, as if reading Sen's thoughts. Sen took a deep breath and sighed. She felt uncomfortable as Phenix moved over, allowing her to lay beside him. He had his back to her, for which Sen was grateful. She didn't want to see his face, so instead turned so that she was looking at the back of his head. His black hair looked amazingly silky, spread out across the pillow, and Sen had to fight the urge to touch it. Phenix didn't show any signs of being awake nor asleep, which Sen felt somewhat reassuring.

She felt safe.

As she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, Phenix turned to look at her. Silently he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and got up, donned his mask and cloak, and left. An hour later, two figures would meet in the middle of the bridge.

And they would fight.


	12. Undiplomatic kind of guy

**Oh my god tiny chapter, I am so sorry. I'm currently editing/thinking of a conclusion (which won't be for quite a while) and so here's the result; a description almost longer than the chapter itself… I'll stop typing now, enjoy and review!**

"Let me pass."

"So you can do what?"

The cloaked man regarded his opponent, shrouded in darkness. The wind howled through closed and empty shops, lanterns being blown out one by one. Bathed in the eerie light of the moon, the cloaked man sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I thought we could work something out."

"Oh yeah?" the other figure narrowed their eyes and tilted their head menacingly, "you thought wrong."

"So that's how it's going to be?" Phenix snarled, his expression deadly behind his mask. His hands twitched at his side, "how very undiplomatic."

"What can I say?" Haku shrugged, "I'm an undiplomatic sort of guy."

"Oh I don't believe that for a second."


	13. Oh crap

"Oh crap," Sen moaned as she sat up, her head spinning. She lay back down and squeezed her eyes shut. Blood rush - not nice.

"Good evening," Phenix laughed, "wow, I'd almost forgotten that swearing existed."

"Wait," Sen gasped, sitting up slower this time and looking out the window. It was dark although she could see the bright lights of the street below, "surely I went to sleep like, an hour ago?"

"Nope, more like twenty-five hours ago," Phenix tossed something at her - a muesli bar. Sen's eyes widened and she just about pounced it. Traditional food was driving her crazy. As she ate her eyes followed Phennix around the room, "what're you doing?" she mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Looking for something," he murmured distractedly, tossing aside a jacket. Something caught Sen's eye as it flew across the room.

"Is that blood?" she gasped, sitting up.

"Huh?" Phenix straightened up and looked at it, "yeah, probably." Sen frowned and laughed, "what?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Nothing," Sen giggled, although she was actually mortified. So this was what life was like in this world. So carefree - he wasn't even phased that his clothes were stained with blood. Sen stopped laughing as he bent down and fished something out of the pocket, his hand coming out covered in blood, but clutching something. It landed with a soft thud on the bed. Sen picked it up gingerly, wincing in semi-disgust at the soft scent of blood. Sen smiled and looked up at Phenix.

"Thankyou," she whispered and tied her hair up with the lackey, "how did you get it?"

Beneath his mask Phenix's eyes twinkled dangerously, "I just found it."

**Sorry guys - going away for a couple of days but I'll be editing/fixing it up. Please review! **


End file.
